Les expériences interdites
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Mayuri Kurotsuchi est un savant fou, tout le monde le sait. Mais que fait il exactement dans son petit labo ?... Plusieurs expériences plus ou moins foireuses, avec pour cobayes...les shinigamis du Gotei 13 bien sûr !
1. Nemu : Terminator

-1**Titre : Les expériences interdites**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew (alias la copine des mecs antipathiques de Bleach)**

**Disclaimer : Je déclare sous serment que je ne suis en aucun cas responsable des dérives du taré qui opère dans cette fic, qui de plus ne m'appartient pas d'abord. C'est la faute à Tite Kubo, qui a inventé ce personnage.**

**Héros : le panda périmé, l'homme au bankai le plus laid de l'année, Mayonnaise tournée…Mayuri Kurotsuchi quoi.**

**Rating : K**

**Note de l'auteur : Moi non plus j'aime pas Mayuri. Mais j'avais une folle envie d'écrire pour lui (il m'a menacé si je le faisais pas)**

Le dernier jour de la semaine, Dieu se reposait. Ou du moins, il essayait. Mais comme c'était le genre de personne qui n'est jamais satisfait, il décida de travailler y compris le dimanche. Et tout le monde, dans son laboratoire, dû faire de même, car il ne pouvait rien créer tout seul, quoi qu'il en dise.

Il avait déjà créer un tas de créatures, animales et végétales; il avait créer des choses électriques, électroniques et informatiques. A présent, il décida de créer la femme.

Ainsi naquît Nemu : sortant de son coquillage comme la Vénus de Boticelli, au milieu d'une mer de scientifiques essoufflés qui surveillaient des compteurs de radiations et autres bizarreries high-tech.

La Belle sortit de son écrin et regarda alentour. Elle était nue, mais ne s'en rendait pas compte, car elle vivait pour la première fois et ne connaissait pas encore la pudeur.

Son créateur, celui qui allait être son dieu - tyrannique, certes - jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, la regarda avec émerveillement. Doucement, il l'approcha et l'enroba dans une couverture, puis en lui tenant la main, il l'emmena avec lui dans son bureau pour régler les paramètres de la personnalité qu'il voulait qu'elle acquiert.

Ce fût la première, et la dernière fois que Kurotsuchi Mayuri se montra un tant soit peu gentil avec quelqu'un.

- Nemu, tu m'entends ?

- Je vous entends parfaitement, Mayuri-sama.

- Tu connais ta mission n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui Mayuri-sama.

- Alors répète moi ça.

- Je dois me rendre dans le monde réel et tuer Sarah Connor.

- Trèèèèès bien. Tu peux y aller.

- Merci Mayuri-sama.

Et voici la raison pour laquelle Nemu fût créée.


	2. Ichimaru : le Joker

**Titre : Les expériences interdites**

**Auteur : Anders taicho XD**

**Note de l'auteur : j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Il a fallu que je place l'un de mes perso fétiche. Hé hé**

Vous croyiez que la sourire narquois de Gin Ichimaru était cent pour cent naturel ? Et bien que nenni, vous aviez tort…

Il y a fort fort longtemps, alors que le jeune Ichimaru venait tout juste d'être promu vice-capitaine, son supérieur, Sôsuke Aizen, l'envoya faire une petite course à la division de recherches de nouvelles technologies.

Ichimaru, qui était un jeune homme curieux, promena son regard fureteur un peu partout, tandis qu'il déambulait dans le laboratoire, où des scientifiques en blouse blanche faisaient des expérimentations chimiques.

Tout à coup, il vît une jolie fille passer devant lui. Désorienté, il perdît l'équilibre et bascula, tête la première vers les fioles que Akon avaient soigneusement rangées par ordre de Ph.

D'ailleurs celui-ci, voyant arriver la catastrophe, cria :

- Attention !!

Mais trop tard. Gin tomba en plein sur le plan de travail du shinigami et la potion la plus acide lui explosa à la figure.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Surgît alors le capitaine de division, le dénommé Mayuri Kurotsuchi, qui, au milieu du hurlement de douleur de l'albinos, qui se roulait par terre en se griffant la figure, lança à la ronde, sans un regard pour la victime :

- Que se passe-t-il ici, quel est-ce vacarme ?

La jolie fille, c'est-à-dire son lieutenant, Nemu, lui indiqua du doigt le pauvre Ichimaru qui poussait à présent un râle d'agonie, tandis que ses convulsions se faisaient moins violentes.

- Ah, dit simplement Kurotsuchi.

Il regarda le lieutenant d'Aizen quelques minutes, avec un intérêt grandissant, puis il ordonna :

- Qu'on le transfère à l'unité de chirurgie réparatrice. Faites ce que vous pouvez…

Ensuite il se détourna, perdant toute curiosité pour le sujet.

- Eh bien, tu en as mis du temps pour rentrer, Gin.

- Désolé, Aizen-sama…

Le capitaine de la 5ème division se détourna du manuscrit qu'il était en train de calligraphier, et aperçut enfin la mine de son subordonné. Il frémît d'horreur.

- Mais…que t'est-il donc arrivé ? Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

Ichimaru arborait alors son fameux sourire moqueur, qui désormais, ne le quitta plus.


	3. Byakuya : Frankenstein

-1**Titre : Les expériences interdites**

**Auteur : Anders-chan**

**Note de l'auteur : quelqu'un est mort. Celui que je déteste le plus…**

Un soir d'orage, un groupe de personnes encapuchonnées pénétrèrent dans le centre de recherches technologiques.

Kurotsuchi les accueillit à l'entrée.

- Que puis-je pour vous ?, demanda-t-il de sa voix grinçante, qui cachait mal son ironie.

Les autres enlevèrent leurs capuches; c'étaient les membres du clan Kuchiki.

- Nous sommes venus car nous avons besoin de votre aide.

Mayuri haussa un sourcil, vaguement intrigué.

- Hier matin, à son petit déjeuner, le 28ème héritier de la famille Kuchiki a rendu l'âme sans préavis.

- Quoi ? Byakuya Kuchiki est mort ?!, s'exclama Kurotsuchi, stupéfait.

- Oui, murmura sombrement son interlocuteur, qui était une vieille femme fatiguée. Une arrête de poisson a eut raison de son immense puissance.

Le scientifique leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fît pas de remarque désobligeante; il s'est retenu, parce qu'après tout, c'était l'une des plus noble famille de la Soul Society.

- Eeet…que suis-je sensé y faire ?, interrogea-t-il finalement, alors que le silence s'éternisait.

- Le ressusciter évidemment !, s'écria la vieille femme, qui semblait la chef du petit groupe.

Le tonnerre souligna ses paroles.

- Ben voyons, comme si je faisais ça tous les jours moi, marmonna Mayuri dans sa barbe.

Il adressa un grand sourire faux à ses interlocuteurs et s'empara du chariot sur lequel reposait le coffre contenant sans doute le corps de Byakuya.

- Très bien, je vais m'en occuper. Demain il ira mieux.

Le petit groupe s'en retourna, après avoir remis leurs capuches.

Kurotsuchi les regarda partir, le regard morne. « Ressusciter, facile à dire. Mais je n'ai encore jamais fait ça moi… ». Comme quoi Mayuri est le plus grand baratineur du monde, quand il s'agit de sauver sa réputation. Il commençait déjà à se ronger les sangs, en ce demandant comment réveiller un mort avant demain, quand soudain un éclair traversa la ciel d'un noir d'encre, traversant également son cerveau d'une idée de génie.

Et depuis cette fameuse nuit d'orage, le pauvre Byakuya est certes vivant, mais il porte également deux électrodes métalliques peu seyantes dans le cou, comme dans un célèbre roman intitulé « Frankenstein ou le Prométhé moderne » qui était le livre de chevet de Mayuri à cette époque. Et c'est pour cette raison que Byakuya Kuchiki ne se déplace jamais sans son écharpe, destinée à cacher sa disgracieuse imperfection.


	4. Renji : Samson la Force dans tes cheveux

-1**Titre : Les expériences interdites**

**Auteur : A. Andrew**

**Note de l'auteur : Celui-là, il m'a bien fait triper. En fait, si tout le monde l'aime, ce shinigami je suis sûre que c'est à cause de ses cheveux ! Inconsciemment, les gens l'admirent juste pour ça ! loool**

Il était une fois Renji, qui prenait sa douche. Sauf que, évidemment, n'ayant pas l'eau courante, il prenait plutôt un bain. Mais peu importe.

Le fait étant qu'il se lavait. Il avait un large panel de savons, de lotions, et de crèmes

nourrissantes qui lui étaient spécialement fournis par la 12ème division.

En vérité, cela était dû à une aventure qui lui était arrivé peu après son intronisation au poste de lieutenant. Alors qu'il faisait un tour dans le Seireitei, il croisa par mégarde Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Par mégarde, car il se serait bien gardé de cette rencontre.

Cependant, tandis qu'il saluait comme il convenait le capitaine, celui-ci lui fît une remarque curieuse :

- Vous avez de très beaux cheveux, lieutenant Abarai.

Cette réflexion avait eût comme effet de lui filer la chair de poule, car un compliment venant de Kurotsuchi était la preuve de son intérêt, même insignifiant, pour la personne visée, qui devenait dès lors un sujet d'expérimentation de choix.

N'ayant guère envie d'être traité en cobaye, le beau rouquin se dépêcha de rentrer dans sa division.

Et depuis ce jour, il recevait des tas de produits pour l'entretien de sa flamboyante chevelure.

Renji ne savait pas trop s'il devait en profiter et s'en réjouir, ou au contraire refuser en bloc et s'en effrayer. Mais étant de nature plutôt optimiste, il avait choisit de prendre ça comme un cadeau sympathique et utilisa les différentes potions qu'on lui envoya, pour ne pas vexer le chef de la division scientifique.

Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise, quelques jours plus tard, de voir ses cheveux se racornir et tomber.

Paniqué, il se précipita chez Byakuya.

Ce dernier lui répondît d'un ton net et légèrement las:

- Oui, Kurotsuchi m'a demandé s'il pouvait t'utiliser pour ses expériences, mais j'ai dit non.

Le rouquin déglutît bruyamment, en proie à une crise d'angoisse qu'il tenta tant bien que mal de refouler. Il voulu se rendre à la douzième division pour demander des explications, et éventuellement un remède, mais sur le chemin, il se fît remarquer par Ikkaku Madarame, qui l'attaqua sous prétexte qu'il « copiait sa coiffure ».

Assis dans son fauteuil en cuir, Mayuri observait à travers des orbes lumineux les images capturées dans le Seireitei du lieutenant Abarai. En voyant le résultat de sa petite machination, il ricana.

- Tu vois Nemu, dit-il sans vraiment s'adresser à celle-ci qui se tenait près de la porte du bureau, si je ne peux pas obtenir ce que je veux, personne ne l'aura !


	5. Yumichika : schizoman

-1**Titre : Les expériences interdites**

**Auteur : moi**

**Note de l'auteur : Kurotsuchi a encore frappé. Tiens, vous savez comment je fait pour retenir son nom ? C'est mnémotechnique : Kuro, comme Kurogané dans Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, et suchi comme les sushis…Bon, je sais, j'ai oublié le T…**

Des hurlements féroces parvinrent aux oreilles de Kurotsuchi.

Celui-ci, intrigué par la bestialité de ces cris, sortit de son bureau.

Il vît ainsi plusieurs membres de la 11ème division qui retenait l'un d'entre eux, les cheveux ébouriffés et gras et les vêtements en lambeaux, qui se débattait furieusement en grognant comme une bête sauvage.

- Que puis-je pour vous ?, demanda Kurotsuchi, dont c'était la phrase préférée, car il y mettait tout le mépris et l'indignation d'être dérangé qu'il pouvait.

- C'est Yumichika, répondit Madarame Ikkaku, cet homme que Mayuri avait déjà utilisé pour ses recherches sur la repousse des cheveux - qui avaient toutes lamentablement échouées. Il a toujours été le plus sanguinaire de nous tous, mais ces derniers temps, ça a empiré. Alors pour l'empêcher de décimer toute la division, le capitaine nous a dit de vous l'amener pour le « soigner un peu ».

- Très bien, soupira Kurotsuchi. Attachez-le sur cette table, dit-il en désignant une plateforme métallique avec des lanières en cuir.

Les shinigamis s'exécutèrent.

- A présent sortez !, ordonna Mayuri d'une voix forte et menaçante.

Les pauvres membres de la 11ème division s'enfuir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ayasegawa Yumichika sortit de la section de recherches et développement des technologies.

- Yumichika, ça va ?, demanda anxieusement son meilleur ami, le chauve.

Il remarqua que le jeune homme portait deux espèces de plumes sur l'œil.

- Je vais très bien mon cher ami, répondit Yumichika. Bon, il faut que je rentre, je dois aller me pomponner, car vraiment, j'ai une tête à faire peur aujourd'hui, et ce n'est pas beau…

Les autres le regardèrent s'éloigner d'une démarche un peu trop féminine; ils étaient hébétés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait à Ayasegawa-san ?, balbutia l'un d'eux.

Ainsi est née la personnalité étrange de Yumichika.


	6. Matsumoto : Pamela

-1**Titre : Les expériences interdites**

**Auteur : miss Anders XD**

**Note de l'auteur : une histoire d'air-bags et de pompe à vélo…**

Matsumoto était triste. Gin ne lui portait plus aucun intérêt, depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'elle rembourrait secrètement ses soutien-gorge, pour faire paraître sa poitrine plus avantageuse.

En effet, Rangiku possédait une poitrine plate, en vérité.

Découragée, elle entra dans la section de recherche des nouvelles technologies, avec un ordre de son capitaine de lui donner un remontant, parce qu'elle était encore plus inactive qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Tiens tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas notre jolie lieutenant de la 10ème division ?

La jeune femme se retourna, un frisson dans le dos. Kurotsuchi lui faisait face, tout sourire.

- Tenez, c'est une demande du capitaine Hitsugaya, dit-elle d'un ton morne en tendant son billet.

- Oh, je vois, marmonna-t-il en le lisant.

Il leva la tête et la regarda :

- Et c'est pour vous, cette potion qu'il me demande ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Et pourquoi êtes-vous aussi déprimée Matsumoto-san ?, demanda le savant d'une voix mieilleuse en se rapprochant.

- Parce que j'ai des petits seins, répondit-elle, à moitié en larmes.

Mayuri s'arrêta.

- Hein ? Mais je peux arranger ça !

Elle le regarda avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Il se rengorgea.

- Je viens de créer une sorte de pompe qui…

- Allons-y !, s'exclama Rangiku en l'attrapant par le bras et en l'entraînant vers le labo.

- Ran, tu as l'air….changée.

- Humf !

- Ma parole ! Tes seins ont drôlement poussés !

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et se jeta sur lui pour lui enlever ses vêtements. L'albinos l'enlaça en riant et la déshabilla également.

Pendant ce temps, Mayuri boudait dans son bureau.

- Vous êtes déprimé, Mayuri-sama ? Vous voulez une potion-remontant ?

- Nan, bougonna-t-il, ajoutant pour lui-même : rah, cette rouquine, elle m'a à peine laissé la tripoter !


	7. Konamura : Beethoven

-1**Titre : Les expériences interdites**

**Auteur : toujours la même**

**Note de l'auteur : Merci pour les reviews; je ne les mérite pas XD Franchement, je voudrais pas insulter vos goûts, mais franchement, aimer une fic avec KUROTSUCHI !**

**Mayuri « Quoi Kurotsuchi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a Kurotsuchi ? » sort son scalpel de sa manche**

**L'auteur « Hey ! C'est marqué 'note de l'auteur' alors tu dégages ! »**

**Nemu « Il ne faut pas parler comme ça à Mayuri-sama. » sort un gros fusil à pompes, le même que celui de Terminator**

**L'auteur terrifiée « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !! »**

Akon chercha les clefs en grommelant. Il ouvrît la porte de la cellule.

L'endroit sentait l'urine et la pâté pour chien. C'est d'ailleurs celle-ci qu'Akon apportait, dans une gamelle en plastique rouge.

Lorsqu'il vît le fond de la cellule, il lâcha la gamelle de surprise.

- Alerte générale ! Le sujet s'est échappé !, s'écria-t-il en courrant prévenir ses collègues.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kurotsuchi en personne entra dans la cellule, accompagné de ses assistants inquiets.

Mayuri approcha du mur, et vît que leur cobaye s'était enfui en creusant un tunnel sous sa prison, à l'aide de ses griffes.

- Retrouvez-le !, hurla le savant fou avec colère.

Les autres s'empressèrent d'obtempérer, pressés d'échapper à leur capitaine.

Non loin de là, une créature à la fourrure rousse se dressa maladroitement sur deux pattes et attrapa un vêtement pour se couvrir, afin de sortir discrètement du Seireitei.

Ainsi, le futur capitaine Konamura pût s'échapper.


End file.
